lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Tilea
The Kingdom of Tilea is a large Italian Kingdom located in southern Croatia within the Tilean region along the Adrianatic Sea. The Kingdom of Tilea is centered around the very large city of Trantio which was founded by the great Roman Emperor Hadrian Trajan and has stood as the regional power base ever since this time. The Kingdom of Tilea is located in southern Croatia where it lies directly west of the great Korcani Wilds, and north of the Thunderland Mountains leaving it as the bastion between these two opposing geographical, and policical powers. The Kingdom of Tilea is nearly completely homogeneous in its Italian dominated ethnicity due to a much more concerted, and successful effort to immigrate Italians into Tilea where as in the north in Estalia this was apposed by powerful forces in the Visigoths, and Serbians but in Tilea these powerful forces did not exist allowing the Italians to utterly dominate Tilea outside of small percentages of Germans who remained in the east. The Kingdom of Tilea is ruled as a Feudalistic absolute monarchy where the ruling monarchy in the form of House Tyranus controls the majority of the power in the Kingdom with only the Church of Tilea, and the Dukes of Tilea coming anywhere close to the power of the monarchy. The Kingdom of Tilea is dominated religiously by the Eastern Orthodox Church of which spread into the area following the Christianize of the Byzantine Empire of whom the Tileans had remained very close too and this close relationship allowed the quick spread of the Eastern Orthodox Church to dominate a previously Roman Pagan religious population. The Kingdom of Tilea would be founded following the assasination of Flavius Constantine by the bastard Gaius Decius of whom named himself Emperor and launched a series of brutal reforms on the provinces of the eastern half of the Roman Empire, and after the Byzantine Empire rose in rebellion the Kingdom of Tilea would rise in rebellion as well and the weak Gaius Decius would lose to both forces leading to their independance. The Kingdom of Tilea would come close to returning to the Roman Empire later during the reign of Emperor Vespasius Claudius Geography The Kingdom of Tilea is located in southern Croatia where it lies directly west of the great Korcani Wilds, and north of the Thunderland Mountains leaving it as the bastion between these two opposing geographical, and policical powers. Tilea External.png|Political Geography of Tilea History Government The Kingdom of Tilea is ruled as a Feudalistic absolute monarchy where the ruling monarchy in the form of House Tyranus controls the majority of the power in the Kingdom with only the Church of Tilea, and the Dukes of Tilea coming anywhere close to the power of the monarchy. Monarchy Dutchies Tilea Internal - Dutchies.png|Dutchies of Tilea Church of Tilea Demographics Ethnicity The Kingdom of Tilea is nearly completely homogeneous in its Italian dominated ethnicity due to a much more concerted, and successful effort to immigrate Italians into Tilea where as in the north in Estalia this was apposed by powerful forces in the Visigoths, and Serbians but in Tilea these powerful forces did not exist allowing the Italians to utterly dominate Tilea outside of small percentages of Germans who remained in the east. Religion The Kingdom of Tilea is dominated religiously by the Eastern Orthodox Church of which spread into the area following the Christianize of the Byzantine Empire of whom the Tileans had remained very close too and this close relationship allowed the quick spread of the Eastern Orthodox Church to dominate a previously Roman Pagan religious population. Population Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms